


Living in Another World

by S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Swaping lives, another way of showing EMPATHY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r/pseuds/S3xy_Rainb0w_Archiv3r
Summary: Each Sans that is listed (and your own if you have one) is swapped with another Sans and is forced to live the life of them until they finally reach home.





	

**Undertale: Underfell**

     Sans was different... he could tell by just looking at the jacket he wore, it was black with cream colored fur on the hood, bottom, inside, and end of the sleeves. He could feel a collar around his neck, and if he dared to take it off, it wouldn't. It would just hang around his neck with a silver chain dangling off it. The shorts weren't that different, the stripe was the only thing that changed. The stripe was gold. And when he looked farther down, he wore shoes that weren't tied. Sans turned and looked in the mirror, his face... wasn't the same either, when he smiled he could see that his teeth were sharp and one on the far, top left was gold and shimmered in the light from the window reflecting off the mirror. He focused on his eyes next, the right one all black and the left one was red with a black pupal in the center. He wore... red... EYELINER!!! Sans had no idea where he was but it was edgy as heck and that was a fact.

**Underfell: Underswap**

Fell was shocked. He got teleported to some other dimension. It seemed safe, or at least from his brother and it was a clean place too. He looked down at the uncomfortable blue boots he wore at the time of this change, they barely had a scratch on them. He saw a bathroom in the distance and headed towards it. Fell got surprised when he saw that the room he was in was in front of the stairs. If anything he thought that the room he was in was a Papyrus's, but maybe it was. Well he thought that until he saw a Papyrus wearing an orange hoodie walk out of the room right next to the one he was in. The unfamiliar Papyrus scratched the back of his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked in the direction that Fell was in and said nothing except for, "Oh, hey, Blue. So, sleep well?" Fell didn't answer, not knowing who "Blue" was or anything he walked even faster into the bathroom. 

**Underswap: Swapfell**

    Blue woke up in a slightly familiar place, but it wasn't, at the same time. He saw pictures on the wall of another Sans that looked sort of like him. He quickly noticed that he WAS that Sans right now. Then, he knew where he was, of course it wasn't another AU like Papy has told him about in stories he made, it was all a dream! But poor, cute Blue had no idea it was all real, even if he knew that other AUs existed, he thought that the only times he would be in another AU and as another Sans, would be in a dream. He recognized the Sans he was though, and he wasn't a nice one. Blue silently complained to himself, "Ugh! Out all the Sanses I could have been, it had to be Swapfell!" Suddenly Swapfell Sans's brother, Stretch, came in and asked, "Is everything alright, M'Lord?" Blue blushed and said "Everything is fine!" He tried to act like him, "Also, I thought I told you to stay out of my room without MY say so!" Stretch was shocked, "Um, uh... yes, M'Lord!I shall leave immediately," You could here the hesitation and fear in his voice. Stretch then, left the room without letting another word slip out of his mouth, he shut the door calmly and went downstairs. All Blue thought to himself was, "Shit, I wish I could say that I'm sorry."

 

**Swapfell:  ERRORTALE**

Swapfell Sans saw an empty space lie before him as he woke up from his calm, peaceful beauty sleep. He was very confused so he thought he was in a dream, but as we said before, it's not! And only we know the truth, not them. He looked around and noticed a black gooey thing off in the distance, for him it seemed as if it was only a blur of in the distance. Then, he remembered that if anyplace he can, it's far away! The blur slowly got closer and closer as Edgeberry 


End file.
